


At least We Have Each Other

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Dad Donald, Family Fluff, Gen, They all have issues, its a good thing they have each other, these four love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Sometimes life on the houseboat was hard, but at least they had each other.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	At least We Have Each Other

The day the boys were born was the best and worst day of Donald’s life. The best because he had been waiting for this day since Della first laid her eggs, the worst cause… well, he didn’t want to think about why it was the worst. 

The first one to hatch was the one draped in the red cloth which he quickly dubbed Hubert. Della wanted to call him Jet but he just, couldn’t; besides, his sister was horrible at coming up with names. Donald carefully lifted Hubert from his egg and wrapped him in the cloth while he watched the other two eggs, waiting for any kind of activity. He didn’t have to wait long, the next egg started cracking about five seconds after Hubert first emerged. This one was the one draped in blue and came out with much more enthusiasm than his brother. Donald had to quickly grabbed him before he could topple over in excitement, this one was Dewford. He let the two brothers curiously examine each other as he turned his attention back to the third egg. The one that had shown no movement at all. 

Donald started to panic after five minutes.

The next forty-eight minutes were some of the most excruciating moments of his life. He had been already to go to the hospital but wanted to give it some time just case it was nothing. He couldn’t afford a hospital visit. But as he looked at Hubert and Dewford quietly sleeping and the egg that was refusing to move he knew it was no longer about him. If he had to make a hospital trip he would just have to find some way to be able to afford it. At around forty-five minutes he resigned to the fact that he would have to make that trip and started getting things ready when the egg began to finally move. He quickly moved towards it, mindful of the other two still in his arms and anxiously waited for it to hatch. It took a few minutes but it finally did, the one in it blinking around as if bored. 

“Llewelyn.” He said fondly, the duckling let out a small noise and he laughed. “Louie then.” He picked up Louie with his unoccupied arm and held the boys lovingly. “Huey, Dewey, and Louie, I promise to always love and protect you.” Louie smiled at him in response. 

The boys’ first night alive was one of the longest for Donald, Huey and Dewey didn’t sleep for long and had been more than surprised with the new addition. They curiously examined him as they did with each other but he got overwhelmed by the attention and started to cry. And then his brothers started to cry. Donald got them out of their crib and quickly started to rock and shush them but it didn’t work. He tried to give them food but it didn’t work, he tried everything he could think of but nothing worked. He started to feel like crying himself when the boys started to quiet down, Louie seeming to realize that the other two ducks weren’t a danger to him and let them examine him. He didn’t seem to have any interest in doing it back but Donald figured he was just exhausted from crying. Donald was exhausted himself.

Louie fell asleep after a few minutes but the other two just stared at Donald and he figured they were hungry. He went to put Louie down but he started getting fussy so he held onto him as he made his way to the kitchen. When he got there he maneuvered the boys to one arm and used the other to grab some milk, he then sat at the table and fed Huey and Dewey. As they drank he looked around the kitchen and couldn’t help but think that he shouldn’t be the one doing this, that Della should be there and he should be helping her, not doing everything on his own. They should get to have a mom, not have to settle for an uncle. 

Once the boys were done eating he put their bottles in the sink and them back in their crib. He smiled as they curled up with each other and Huey and Dewey fell asleep as well. Only to wake up a few minutes later. 

And that was what his whole night was like. But it was worth it. 

* * *

Having the boys be around turned out to be one of the best things for him, even if they couldn’t walk or talk he was no longer alone. And they required all his attention all the time, which made it hard to think about... certain things. He put everything he had into caring for them and more often than not it left him exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. After twenty somewhat years he finally felt like he had a purpose, and sure the circumstances were less than ideal but he already wouldn’t trade these boys for the world. He was absolutely smitten with them. 

They had only been alive a couple of weeks at this point but they had already started developing personalities of their own. Huey was curious about everyone and everything, constantly looking around to absorb it all. Dewey was absolutely unable to stay still for more than a few seconds and was always moving. Donald had to keep an extra eye on him, he was a fast crawler. And Louie was sneaky and perceptive, having figured out after only a few days that he could get attention if he cried. Donald loved the three of them to bits. 

The weeks quickly turned into months and soon they were showing signs of being able to walk in the near future. And that was when he baby-proofed _everything, _he was taking absolutely no chances of one of them getting hurt. Huey was the first one to walk, pulling himself up with the couch and filling Donald with both joy and panic, Dewey followed shortly after. Louie didn’t seem too interested in it yet but that seemed to be perfectly aligned with who he was. And that was fine with Donald, it was hard enough keeping up with two walking chicks. But a few days later, Louie picked it up too. Then promptly looked at Donald for praise and he felt himself fill with dread, they were all walking now. 

Oh phooey. 

* * *

Life with three walking babies was much more hectic than he could’ve ever anticipated. At least he could tell from the babble where they generally were, which was thankfully never too far apart from one another. That didn’t really make it much easier though. If Dewey was a terror crawling he was an absolute nightmare walking, constantly running into everything and somehow getting into places that should’ve been impossible for him to get into. The other two were a little better, but Huey always climbed up the furniture and Louie was able to get past all the baby-proofing he did. Kids were an absolute mystery, he quickly discovered. 

Their next milestone was talking and it was one he was greatly looking forward to. Their babble was cute but he couldn’t wait to actually be able to talk with them. Maybe then their conversations wouldn’t feel so one-sided. It wasn't a strong maybe but it was one he held onto nonetheless. It could get a little tiring, talking and not getting an intelligible response. Like they were hearing him but not really, even if he knew that wasn't the case. 

He knew they could understand him, he just wanted to be able to understand them. And a couple of days later he got his wish, and a problem most guardians didn't have to deal with. 

"Dada!" Louie said as Donald picked him up from his nap. Donald grinned when he realized that was his first word, then frowned when he realized what that word was. Which confused Louie and made him start tearing up. 

Donald quickly did damage control, "No, no, Louie, it's okay! I'm very proud of you, your first word, how exciting!" Louie started smiling again and he breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. "But I think the four of us need to have a talk." He took the other two out of the crib and placed the three of them on the floor as he tried to think about how to explain that he wasn't their dad. Eventually he had the words, 

"Boys, I love you, more than anything in the entire world... but I'm your Uncle, not your Dad. Your parents... they're not around so I'm the one raising you. Okay?" The boys looked at him confused and he thought that maybe they were too young to understand. 

"Wher?" Louie asked him and it took him a second to get what he was asking. 

"Where are they? I... I don't know exactly." Because that was the truth, he didn't know. He had no idea where in space Della was... 

The boys nodded then made grabby hands for him and he quickly forgot his previous train of thought as he picked them up. It was harder to do now that they were getting bigger but it always made them smile so it was worth it. The rest of the day was spent listening to Louie's endless chatter and trying to get his brothers to talk as well. But that wouldn't happen for a while. 

* * *

Nights were the boys didn't sleep much were common. And that meant nights were Donald didn't sleep much were also common, but, that wasn't anything new. He was used to it. He did wish they would get to the age where they could sleep through the night though. They needed a lot of sleep and it worried him that they weren't getting it. But at that moment all he could do was help them. 

He wasn't sure when he started singing Della's Lullaby to them exactly but it always the one thing that could get them to fall asleep. There was just something about it that seemed to soothe them, Donald liked to think it was cause it was the only piece of their mom they had. And sure, it had been hard to sing at first but he thought they deserved to hear it. He thought he deserved to be able to sing it. 

He didn't have the best voice, he wasn't even sure they completely understood him, but that didn't seem to matter to them. They fell asleep no matter what. It was why it was always the first thing he did, after checking if they were hungry or needed to be changed. 

And tonight was one of those nights. 

They continuously kept waking up, if it wasn't one of them it was another, which would wake the other two up. Every time. Donald felt like he couldn't close his eyes for more than a few seconds before one of them started crying. He wasn't sure why they were crying so much and Louie, who was still the only one of them talking, wouldn't say why. Maybe he wasn't sure either. 

After the fifth or so time of them doing that Donald decided to grab them out of the crib, maybe they just wanted some attention. But that didn't work, they were still restless. This felt like their first night alive all over again, and he felt just as helpless as he did then. He moved them back in their crib and started doing the thing he should've from the beginning, his voice had been pretty shot from earlier that day but if it got them to sleep through the night... 

"_Look to the stars, my darling baby boys,_

_Life is strange and vast,_

_Filled with wonders and joys,_

_Face each new sun,_

_With eyes clear and true,_

_Unafraid of the unknown,_

_Because I’ll face it all with you._"

As he sang the boys' eyes started to droop and by the time he was finished they were fast asleep. He let out a quiet sigh as he rubbed his throat and silently climbed back in his hammock, hopefully they would stay asleep this time. He felt his own eyes starting to droop when he heard a small unknown voice from the crib. 

"Night, Unca Donal'." It said. Donald opened one of his eyes to see Huey closing his again and smiled. Two of his boys were talking now, it wouldn't be long before that turned into three. He couldn't wait. 

* * *

The boys' first birthday was a wonderful thing that he had been anticipating ever since they were first born. He went all out for it, or as all-out as he could've. They didn't really know what was going on but seemed happy with the attention nonetheless. And the new toys. 

Of course he wasn't the only one who hand given them toys, his friends had sent some too. They had wanted to come in person but he still wasn't ready for that, they understood. And that had made him miss them even more. But this day wasn't about that, it was about the boys. He was thankful they were too young to really wonder where the toys had come from though. 

But what he was most thankful for was being able to be here like this. It had been a year and it still blew his mind how much he cared about them. He never thought it was possible to care about someone that much, let alone three someones. It felt good. He had been so scared he wouldn't be able to care about anyone after what happened, luckily that hadn't been the case. This past year had been good for him, just what he needed actually. And he would forever be grateful for that. 

And as he watched the boys play he knew the following ones would be just as good. 

"Happy birthday, boys." 

* * *

Before he really knew it the boys were toddlers and the money that Della had preprepared for them was running out. He had to get a job, but that meant leaving them, and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that quite yet. Or that they were ready. He couldn't even leave the room yet without at least one of them freaking out, it was heartwarming he had to admit, but it was also a little concerning. He didn't want them getting overly dependant on him even if he was more protective than most guardians. But the parenting books said that was normal for kids their age so he tried not to worry about it too much. 

However it did raise quite a dilemma, they didn't want to be without him and he couldn't exactly take them to work with him. That would go over well. He had to find someone else for them to want to be around. 

Gladstone Gander wasn't his first choice but ended up being his only option. That didn't mean he had to like it. Though he was amused by how awkward he was around the boys, like he didn't know what he was doing. Well, he was Gladstone... 

The boys didn't like Gladstone at first, though Donald thought it was just cause he was a stranger. They did not do well with strangers. That may of been his fault however, he didn't take them out of the houseboat much, just to go on errands. They didn't get to see many people, hopefully he would be able to change that soon. And Gladstone wasn't the best start but at the end of the day Donald was glad he was there. He just really wished he wasn't so... _Gladstone_. 

"Unca! Unca, Unca!" Dewey shouted to get his attention and he realized he had been zoning out, that wasn't good. He turned to the boys from his position on the couch and saw Dewey reaching out for him, he knew what that meant. He quickly picked him up and started bouncing him on his knee; Dewey laughed as he did so. Louie then suddenly threw a toy at Gladstone and Huey let out a laugh of his own. 

"Boys..." Donald said sternly. "It's not nice to throw things, remember?" 

"Sowwy, Unca Donal'." They replied. Donald nodded then looked at Gladstone and tried not to laugh at the look on his face. He really wasn't good with kids. It was so opposite of how he usually was that Donald couldn't help but find some enjoyment in it. 

He turned his attention back to Dewey and cooed at him while keeping an eye on the other three. "D-Money, I don't think they like me too much." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Just a hunch." Donald fully looked back at them again to see Gladstone loosely wrapped up in a plastic rope, this time he did actually laugh. 

"Smart kids." He said teasingly as he picked them up and moved them to where their brother was. Dewey grinned when he saw them and clumsily hugged them; Donald smiled then turned to Huey and Louie. "Did you two tie Gladstone up?" He asked them in that same teasing tone. 

"No." "Yes, oops." Louie incredulously turned to Huey who looked at him sheepishly. 

"Well, you know what this calls for," Donald slowly advanced towards them, "Tickle attack!" He playfully pounced and grabbed the two of them as they tried not to bust out laughing. Then he saw Dewey try to crawl away and pulled him into the pile before he could do so. 

After a few mintues he stopped and pulled them into his lap as they kept giggling, he was so focused on them that he didn’t notice Gladstone watching them with a wistful look. “So, do you think you can watch them for a few hours after I get a job?” Donald said to Gladstone as the boys started to crawl over him. They stopped when they heard the question. 

“What job?” Huey asked him curiously. 

“It’s a way of getting money, so that I can keep certain things and take care of you three.” 

“We go!” Dewey demanded and he sighed. 

“No, you have to stay here while I’m gone. Jobs don’t let people bring their kids, but you’ll get to be with Gladstone, won’t that be fun?!” He said with a plastered smile on his face, hoping they wouldn’t question it further. 

“You leave us?” Louie smally asked as tears gathered in his eyes, his brothers' eyes quickly followed. 

“It won’t be forever, just a few hours.” He promised them. “And it won’t be for a while, I haven’t even started looking yet. But that’s why Gladstone’s here, so that you can get used to him and have someone you’re familiar with around when I do get a job. But I'm never gonna permanently leave you three, alright? I promise.” 

They nodded, "Okay, Unca' Donal'." He pulled them closer to him in a hug and instantly felt them hug back. It would be hard to leave them, but he knew he had no choice. They needed the money, he would just have to keep reminding himself of that. 

* * *

The first day of Donald's new job was hard for everyone, the boys kept trying to make excuses for him to stay and he really wanted to listen to them but knew he couldn't. "I'll be back in a few hours, we talked about this, remember? You get to hang out with Gladstone, he's a lot of fun and he'll get anything you need before you even know you need it." 

"Cause of luck." Huey recited. 

"Right! There's no one better to look after you while I'm gone." That wasn't necessarily true, not by a long shot, but they need to believe it was. At least until he could afford to send them to daycare. "He'll take good care of you and I'll be back before you know it." He bent down to their level. "I need you to be brave for me, okay? Can you do that? Be my brave big boys?" 

"We be brave, Unca Donal'. We be a lot brave!" Dewey said and Donald grinned as he gave them a hug. 

"Be good for Gladstone, boys. No doing things you're not supposed to." He told them after he broke the hug and they agreed. He went over everything with Gladstone one more time then noticed how late it was and let out a panicked quack. He quickly bent down and kissed each of his boys then told them he loved and would miss them. They responded the same and he gave them one last look before leaving, confident that they would be brave. 

But as soon as he walked out the door all bets were off the table. Louie started crying and his brothers shortly followed as Gladstone sighed, what had he signed up for? "Boys, you told Donald you'd be brave, how can you be brave if your crying?" Huey stopped crying for a second to try and come up with an answer but found he didn't have one. He wanted to be brave, but he really missed his Uncle. And so did his brothers. He watched them continue to cry and knew he had to get them to stop, he was the oldest, he had to look out for them. 

He grabbed their hands, "Unca Donal' be back later. Have job now, for us." He gently pulled them over to Gladstone. "Gladdy here now, he lot of fun, right?" 

"Right." Gladstone quickly confirmed. He carefully picked the triplets up and Dewey and Louie slowly started to calm down. Once they completely stopped Gladstone carried the three of them to the kitchen. "Alright, now how 'bout some breakfast?" 

By the time lunch rolled around Gladstone was utterly baffled as to how Donald did this every day. These three were a real handful, never staying still for more than a couple of seconds and creating absolute havoc. He had to turn on the TV to get them to stop, and even then it really only distracted Dewey. The other two were clearly more interested in other things. And he tried to get them to just watch TV, he really did, but they wouldn't have it. 

Louie pulled on his coat, "Hungry, want lunch pease." Lunch, he could do that. He figured Huey and Dewey would be okay on their own for a few minutes so he picked Louie up and went to make lunch. When he got back to the living room he quickly discovered he had been wrong when he saw only Huey there. 

"Where's Dewey?" Huey shrugged. Gladstone tried not to panic as he placed Louie and their lunch down. "Stay here." Okay, Dewey was only a couple of years old, he couldn't have gotten too far. Gladstone quickly but thoroughly searched the houseboat and ended up finding him in Donald's room. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw him but got concerned when he saw his face. "Aw, what's wrong, Dewdrop?" 

"Miss Unca Donal'. Want him come back." 

Gladstone picked him up, "I know you guys miss him, I promise he'll be back soon." 

"What if not? What if he go away like mommy?" Gladstone gulped, he was not prepared to deal with this. 

"He won't." Was all he could say. Dewey went silent and he assumed it was problem solved. It wasn't but Dewey didn't want to tell him that. He wanted his brothers, he wanted his Unca. When the two of them got back to the living room they saw that the other two had finished eating, and had gotten food all over their faces. Gladstone really shouldn't have left them alone. He cleaned them as Dewey ate his own food and they quickly noticed how quiet their brother was being. 

"Dew, what wrong?" But Dewey just shook his head. 

The next few hours weren't as hectic as the first, since most of them were spent by the boys napping. Gladstone used that time to clean up the houseboat, he didn't want Donald to think he couldn't handle this. By the time he was done the boys were waking up and it was almost time for Donald to be back. He thought it would be better if he only worked until about 3-4 for a while, since the boys were still so young. Gladstone agreed. 

He had gotten the boys to stay on the couch just as the door opened. They excitedly looked up to see their Uncle entering and raced for him. "Unca Donal'!" They cheered as they tackled him. 

"Oof! Boys!" Donald grabbed them in a hug and kissed their heads. "Oh, I missed you so much! Were you good for Gladstone?" 

Gladstone smiled at them, "They were the best." 

* * *

The boys continued to have problems with Donald leaving for work. By now Gladstone thought they'd be fine with it, or at least doing better, but that wasn't the case. They never said what the problem exactly was though and he didn't know how to tell Donald without knowing their reason. Every time he left they started crying and while Gladstone was able to eventually calm them down it was still worrisome. They also stayed sad and quiet for most of the day, and were never really happy until Donald got back home. Gladstone just couldn't figure it out, and they were refusing to say anything about it. 

But he knew after Louie lashed out at him he had to say something. And that was exactly what he did as soon as Donald got home that day. "Where's Louie?" He asked as he walked in the door, Gladstone told him _everything_. 

"Go home, Gladstone. I got this." After Gladstone did so Donald turned to the other two. "Stay on the couch, please. I'm gonna go get your brother." He went into the boys' room to see Louie sadly staring at the floor. He coughed and Louie immediately whipped his head up then ran to hug him. "Lou, Gladstone said you lashed out at him today. What's going on?" Donald asked him as soon as the hug broke up. 

"I miss you. We miss you, a lot. Don't want you to leave like mommy." Oh, _that's_ what this was about. 

Donald looked at him sadly, "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"We din't wanna make you mad at us, cause then you stop carin' 'bout us." Donald felt his heart stop, 

"Louie... that will never happen. And I certainly wouldn't get mad at you over something like this. I think we need to talk, all of us." It was something that was long overdue. 

The two of them went into the living room and Louie joined his brothers on the couch. Donald sat across from them on the floor and explained that he wasn't going to leave like Della did, that the way she left wasn't something that he would ever do. He explained that she loved them very much but wasn't always the best at making decisions and that she made a very bad one that caused her to not be there. He told them that he wouldn't ever make a decision like that, that he wouldn't leave them alone, ever.

But he also explained that if something was wrong they needed to talk about, that lashing out at people was not a good thing to do. That keeping their feelings to themselves was not a good thing to do and wouldn't end well. He told them that they would get through whatever was bothering them, as long as they did it together. That conversation ended with hugs and the promise that the boys would deal with things in a healthier way. And it made Donald think that he could stand to learn how to deal with things healthier as well. They would learn to do it together. 

* * *

Huey’s first fit of anger was one that was unexpected to say the least. Donald didn't think his boys would ever have any of his anger problems, he was wrong. The thing was Huey didn't even know he had anger problems, he just knew that his brothers made him very upset and acted accordingly. 

The three of them had been playing as usual when Dewey suddenly snatched his toy away from him but instead of crying he just started screaming. Which got Donald's attention immediately. He ran into the room to see Huey having a fit and his brothers fearfully looking at him. He quickly grabbed Huey in a hug as he tried to calm his brothers' panic. "It's okay, Huey's just a bit upset. Stay here while I calm him down, okay?" They nodded and he took Huey into his bedroom. 

Once they got there he sat on the bed and waited for him to tire himself out. It took him a few minutes but once he did he looked at Donald with tears in his eyes. "Oh, buddy, what happened?" 

"Dew took my toy." 

"Well that was awfully mean of him, I'll have to talk to him about it." Donald sighed, "It seems like you got my temper, err, my tendency to get mad quickly. I won't lie to you, it's something that's hard to deal with, but I'm gonna help you with it. In the meantime, the next time one of your brothers does something like that tell me, okay? I'll handle it, you just focus on keeping your anger under control." 

"How I do that?" 

"I'll teach you, now, let's go see about getting your toy back." He nodded and the two of them walked to the living room where Dewey and Louie were cautiously waiting. Huey sat back down next to them and they watched him for a few seconds before relaxing. 

Dewey carefully held out the toy to him and he beamed before taking it back. "Thanks, Dew!" 

"Sowwy for takin' it. Won't do it 'gain." Dewey hugged him apologetically but Huey had already forgotten about it. He was just glad to have his toy back. He was also a little worried about his anger but his Unca said he'd help with it, and he trusted his Unca very much. He knew he was in good hands.

* * *

Sometimes Donald liked to pull the boys out of daycare for the day, on the rare chance he could get it off. The four of them would spend the whole day together, usually on the houseboat but sometimes he took them out, like this time. The park was the perfect place for four years with a ton of energy, they could probably get rid of it on the boat but he preferred all his things unbroken. Or as unbroken as they could be. 

As soon as they saw the park the boys' eyes lit up, they loved spending the day with their Unca, but they loved going to the park just as much. Their Unca took them out of their stroller and they made a beeline for the swings. Then realized they couldn't get into them on their own and called for their Unca to help. He picked each of them up and placed them in a swing then pushed them. They swung for a few minutes before getting tired of it and asked to get out. 

"Lunch?" Dewey asked as soon as he was out. Donald looked at his watch to see it was almost noon and agreed, he was starting to get hungry too. He led them over to a bench and handed them their lunches from the stroller then got out his own. As they ate the boys noticed how calm their Unca looked and pointed it out, subtly wasn't their strong suit. 

"It's nice to take a break every now and then." Is what he told them. They looked at each other and wondered what a break was, then determined it was some grownup thing that they didn't understand. But then a scary thought crossed their minds, did he ever need a break from them? 

"Do you ever need break from us?" Huey questioned before it could scare them too much. 

Donald looked at them reassuringly, "No, never. You boys are the one thing I could never tire of." They smiled at him and then each other, they could never tire of one another either. 

* * *

As the boys first day of kindergarten got closer they started getting more apprehensive about going. They liked daycare, but this wasn't going to be like daycare. Their Unca had been sure to tell them that. He said it would be good for them though and would be a lot of fun, they trusted his judgment. Or that's what Huey said they did and his brothers' took his word for it, they didn't know what judgment meant, but they also trusted him. 

The night before kindergarten started was one that took them forever to fall asleep. It wasn't really their fault, they were nervous, and no matter how many times their Unca told them they would be fine they didn't believe it. 

"It gonna be too hard," Dewey complained as they laid in their bed. "I'm gonna have to 'member stuff, not good at that." 

"We be okay." Huey promised. Then, at the exact same time they noticed how quiet Louie was being. 

Louie turned to his brothers, "We stay together, right? Gonna be a lot people, don't like a lot people, too scary. We hafta stay together, we just hafta!" Huey, who was the one laying closet to him, grabbed his hand. 

"We stay together, promise." Dewey echoed that promised and Louie smiled at them, as long as he had his brothers he knew tomorrow would be okay. He knew they would be okay. Even if kindergarten still sounded awful. 

The boys quickly determined that they didn't like school. Dewey and Louie thought it was too hard and all three of them thought that the other kids were way too mean. They made fun of them for being triplets, but the boys didn't see what was so bad about it. They liked being triplets, they didn't understand why the other kids thought it was weird. Was it weird? 

* * *

With all the doubt suddenly floating in the air it wasn't a surprise the boys had their first real fight. It was a surprise to Donald, who thought everything at school was going fine, though. It was hard to pinpoint how the fight started exactly all they knew is one second they were talking just fine and the next they were fighting. And Louie, who was so sensitive, quickly realized he didn't like fighting with his brothers, and started crying. Which is what drew Donald into the living room. 

He watched the three of them worriedly. This was bad, usually Louie's crying could get them to stop but it seemed to have no effect. And as he ran out Donald decided enough was enough.

"Enough!" The other two stopped and looked at him. "Dewey, my room, Huey, your room, now!" They slowly started to walk out,

"Where's Louie?" Huey asked worriedly. 

"He ran out." Huey and Dewey shared a look, "Go." Donald said softer. They left as Donald looked after them concernedly, sure in the past they had had small disagreements but this was different. This was worse. And he didn't even know what the issue was. But, one problem at a time, right now he had to go check on Louie while the other two calmed a bit. 

He looked around the houseboat before spotting him on the porch. It was clear he hadn't stopped crying, Donald sighed and opened the door to join him. Louie didn't look up when he heard, knowing it was his Unca. "Don't like fighting." He quietly said. 

"Yeah, it's no fun huh, kiddo? Wanna tell me what's it about?" 

"Other kids are mean. Like being a tripet, why they gotta make fun o'it?" Donald sighed, yup, he remembered what that was like. But then a thought occurred to him, 

"How long has this been happening? We talked about this, you guys gotta tell me when something's going on." 

"Since first day. Wanted to tell you, but you thought everything was fine. Didn't want to let you down." 

Donald sighed, "Okay, let's go get your brothers, we're gonna talk this out." Louie looked at him apprehensively. "No more fighting, I promise." He nodded and they made their way inside. Donald told Louie to wait on the couch as he went to get Huey and Dewey. Louie thought about bolting again but his family came back in before he could have the chance. And his brothers immediately told him they were sorry. He was sorry too. 

He twiddled his fingers, "Do you think being a tripet is weird? Like the other kids say?" They were both quick to deny that. They didn't, they just didn't like the other kids making fun of them. And that was what they told Louie and their Unca. Louie responded the same. Then the three of them looked at their Unca for an answer, already perfectly back in sync. Donald smiled at that for a second before trying to think of something that would reassure them. 

"Boys, kids can be mean sometimes, but it doesn't matter what they think, the only thing that matters is what you think. Sometimes, sometimes people don't like what they think is different and it causes them to be mean, that doesn't make it right. When we see something or someone that's different we should accept them, unless they're being mean or are jerks. This world can be a mean place but that's why it's so important to be nice, and kind. It can be hard to hear what the mean people have to say, but they're wrong. They're just trying to get under your skin, the best thing you can do is not let them. And tell an adult when they're being that way." 

"Did." Huey insisted. Then that meant Donald had a couple of calls to make. 

"Tell me. I'm here to help you, and I'm always gonna be on your side. There is nothing you three can do or say that will let me down." He added, recalling Louie's words from earlier. 

"Yes, Unca Donald." 

He smiled at them, "Good, now, give me a hug." They smiled and leapt to hug him. He held onto them tightly as he thought about which faculty member he had to yell at first. He would tear through the whole school for his boys. 

* * *

Donald didn’t like his birthday, he used to but he didn't anymore. He hadn't liked it in five years. And it was because of that that he never celebrated it, something his boys had caught onto. They asked him about it but all he said was he never felt like celebrating it. But they were smart, they knew something more was going on. And they didn't think it was very fair that they got to celebrate their birthday when he didn't celebrate his. That was when they started planning. 

When Donald got home that day he was expecting everything to be normal, he wasn't expecting his nephews to immediately run off to their room. Oh well, he figured they just were exhausted from school and wanted to relax for a while. He couldn't blame them, he was exhausted too. Which is why instead of starting dinner or doing any housework he plopped down in the living room chair with a sigh. It had been another long day, he couldn't wait to go to bed. He almost fell asleep in the chair in fact, before he heard the boys' door open and jumped to attention. He couldn't afford to fall asleep with three five years old still up and about. 

He could tell something was off as soon as they stepped into the living room, arms behind their backs. He first thought was that maybe they broke something again but they didn't look sheepish, they did look like they were hiding something though. 

"Boys, what's going on?" And with that they lept forward and each handed him something. 

"Hapy birthday, Unca Donald!" That's right, today was his birthday, he thought as he looked over what he now saw were cards. But how did they know that?

"We asked our teacher if she knew when it was few weeks ago and she say it was today." Huey explained. 

"We asked cause you never 'lebrate it and we wanted to do something." Dewey carried on. 

"So we 'member how you 'lebrate our birthdays but don't know how to make cake or party so we make cards instead." Louie finished. Donald looked at them with tears in his eyes as he gingerly placed their cards down. They looked like they were about to apologize, not understanding why he had tears but he hugged them before they could. 

"Boys... thank you. This is the best present I ever could've asked for. You're the best boys I could've asked for. It's true that I don't like celebrating it, I haven't in a few years but I think it's time for that to change. Birthdays are supposed to be a good thing, you've helped me remember that." He kissed each of them on the head and gave them a grateful smile. It would be a while before he was okay with celebrating this day if he were being honest. But if they wanted to he would have to learn to be okay with it. 

And that would be hard, he never thought it would be only him celebrating it. But it was, and he had to accept that. He had to learn to be okay with it being just him, even if he was supposed to be apart of a team. Even if he was only half of himself. 

He had to be okay with that, for his boys. They deserved someone who wasn't broken, and he was all they had. The four of them were all they had and that was the only silver lining in this situation. It didn't seem like it was, but it was. If they didn't have each other they would have no one, and Donald wasn't going to let that happen. No matter what. 

* * *

When Dewey went to bed that night he wasn't expecting to be wakened up halfway through it, but here he was, sleepily staring at his younger brother. He knew without him saying a single word that he had a nightmare again and wordlessly shifted their covers to let him move closer to him. Louie smiled at him gratefully. 

"Dewey you wanna talk about it?" He quietly asked him once he was settled in. He didn't want to disturb Huey, who was still asleep next to him. 

"Not really no." 

Dewey nodded and let it be silent for a few seconds before being unable to hold in his next question. "Why you come to me? Why not Huey or Unca Donald?" Louie was quiet for a few more seconds. 

"Huey asks too many questions. Unca Donald worries too much. Just wanna go back to sleep." He finally decided on. But saying that, Louie wasn't sure if he'd be able to, it _was_ really scary... And he had used up all his courage waking Dewey up. He didn't want his brother to think he was weak or something. 

"Okay, let's do that." Dewey closed his eyes and was back asleep in moments, then back up in moments from sniffling beside him. 

"I'm scared." Louie admitted as he tried not to cry. 

"Of what?" 

"Having nightmare again. Don't wanna go back to sleep anymore. Maybe I should go to Unca Donald...." He was about to get out of bed when Dewey stopped him, he wanted to be the one to help him with this. It wasn't often Louie went to him with things like this, he wanted to make sure he knew he could. That Dewey could help him with things too, if he'd just let him. 

The only problem was he didn't know what to say, he'd just have to wing it. "Don't Dewey that, maybe if you told me 'bout it it wouldn't be so scary and you be able to sleep again." He suggested. Louie got comfortable again and tried to find the words to describe it. 

It was hard for him to talk about things like this. But he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did. But he also didn't know how Dewey would react, that's why he usually went to Huey or their Uncle, he knew how'd they react. He went to Dewey for a reason, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. "I'm alone, in my nightmare, and no matter how hard I try I can't find you guys. I think something happened to you, or maybe you leave on purpose, maybe I do something to make you mad and you leave. Bad dream, scary dream." He looked away from his brother as he spoke which is why he got surprised when he felt his hand get grabbed after he finished. 

"Louie, we no leave. No matter what. We your family, family no leave. There nothing you can do to change that, promise." Dewey earnestly told him. He didn't know Louie worried about stuff like that. But he could do something to change that worry. "I love you, Lou-Lou. That never change either." 

Louie smiled at him, "Thank you, I love you too, Dew. Wanna go to sleep now, I be okay." He let out a yawn and snuggled close to his brother. Who got an idea and quickly turned them over so that Louie was in the middle. Huey stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He noticed the change in positions and looked at his brothers' curiously. 

"Everything okay?" He tiredly asked. 

"Everything okay." Louie confirmed. Then snuggled in between his brothers and fell back asleep, and stayed asleep for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Christmas on the houseboat was small but the boys loved it nonetheless. They didn't get a lot of presents or a big tree with a ton of ornaments but that didn't matter to them, they just liked that they got to spend the day with their Unca. And Donald liked that he got to give them something, he would work more hours in December just to give them a decent Christmas. It always left him exhausted but when he saw the way his boys' eyes lit up when they saw their presents it was worth it. And the present they gave him always warmed his heart, no matter what it was. 

Then after they opened presents they would watch Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate and eating homemade cookies. Some years it even snowed and Donald would let the boys play in it. And would inevitably be dragged into it as well, but he never minded. But Christmas was also a difficult time for Donald, it reminded him of someone who should've been there but wasn't. It got easier over the years though. 

As the evening of Christmas rolled in the four of them would settle in for a nice dinner made by Donald, he had long determined the boys weren't ready to help in the kitchen yet, and then would make a simple gingerbread house that would end up getting eaten as soon as it was done. Once all the festivities were done Donald would take the boys to bed and read them whatever Christmas story they inevitably would ask for. They would beg to stay up later but Donald was always firm on getting them to bed on time, he knew how much they needed their sleep. And he knew he would need to catch up on his sleep as well. 

After he told them goodnight he would head to his room and promptly collapse in his hammock. But before he could fall asleep he was always joined by three little bodies who always sleepily told him how much fun they had had earlier. And how happy they were to have spent it with him. Donald would tearfully pull them closer to him and the four of them would drift off as he quietly sang Della's Lullaby. It was his way of making sure they remembered her. And making sure he could still think about her fondly. But he didn't see that changing anytime soon, hard as it was. 

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday after all. 

* * *

Despite Donald helping Huey with his anger there were still moments where it flared up. Second graders were not nicer than kindergartens, the boys learned that the hard way. In a lot of ways they were actually meaner, and no matter how many times they told their Uncle it still happened. So, eventually, they learned just to deal with it. But sometimes there was that one kid that made that one comment... and Huey lost it. 

He tackled the kid in a fit of rage and the other kids around them back away out of fear, but not his brothers. When Huey got like this it was up to one of them to restrain him, he absolutely refused to hurt them. No matter how mad he was. They told the kid that he attacked off but froze when the saw a teacher coming, this didn't look good. 

The three of them ended up in the office and they refused to say what happened exactly, every time Huey tried one of his brothers would subtly shush him. They stayed silent until their Uncle got there and continued to be that way afterward, more than fine with letting him take care of it. 

"-And they're refusing to say what happened." Their principal finished off. Donald looked at the three of them and nodded, he had a pretty good idea of what happened. And who was behind it. 

"I know my boys, Greg, they wouldn't have attacked someone without good reason. You know how the other kids have been treating them, it's not fair and none of the teachers seem to actually be doing anything about it. No wonder they're refusing to talk, they don't think anyone here is on their side! You need to do something about those kids, or I will." He turned to his boys and spoke in a softer tone, "Come on, boys, I'm taking you home for the day." The three of them instantly jumped out of their chairs and over to their Uncle. 

The car ride back to the houseboat was quiet and when they got there Donald asked to speak to Huey. His brothers gave him a worried look but he brushed off their worries and told them it'd be fine. "I'm sorry." He said as soon as they left. "He just said something and it made me so mad! I'm trying to keep a hold on my temper but then jerks like him say something and think they can get away with it!-" 

"Huey." Donald gently interrupted him. "I'm not mad at you, I know you're doing the best you can, it's not your fault those kids are being mean. Just remember what I told you when this first happened, the best thing you can do is not let them get under your skin. Don't let them know they're getting under your skin." He amended. "And definitely don't attack them, just walk away. Easier said than done I know, but I know you can do it, I believe in you." Huey gave him a small smile then hugged him. As long as his family believed in him he could do anything. 

* * *

Even though they were older there were still nights were the triplets couldn't sleep. But they were starting to get to an age where they didn't need to go their Uncle and could instead handle it themselves. They had discovered that just talking until they got really tired seemed to work, and it was those nights they had come to cherish the most. That was when_ everything_ came out, nothing was held back, their guards were down and they were around the people they trusted most. There was no reason to hold anything back. 

Their conversation's usually started out pretty light but then one of them would say or ask something and it would get heavier. This time it was Huey. "What are you most afraid of?" He asked his brothers. Why that was what he asked he didn't really know, but he was curious about it, it was something none of them had really talked about before. 

"Being separated from you guys and Uncle Donald." Louie honestly answered. 

"I was gonna say something like heights, but yeah that one." And Huey found he had to agree with his brothers, that was definitely the scariest thing in his mind. "Well," Dewey continued. "That'll never happen." 

Louie looked at him, "How do you know?"

Dewey shrugged, "I don't really, buuut I know I care about you guys too much to let it happen." 

"Me too." His brothers said. It was silent for a few minutes then, 

"What if you can't stop it? What then?" Dewey stayed quiet, not sure how to answer Huey exactly. He knew he liked to know everything he could about something, but Dewey didn't have all the answers. He just knew he loved his family and would do everything he could to stay with them. Wait, why didn't he just say that? 

"I guess that's all any of us can try to do, that's what Uncle Donald would say anyway," Huey said in response to him. "Somethings are out of our control, but when it comes to you guys I don't know if I can ever be okay with that." He then admitted. 

"I'm with Dewey," Louie spoke up. "It won't happen, Uncle Donald would fight the world for us and I'd do anything for you guys. People who care about each other that much don't get separated." The way he said it made it sound absolute and his brothers couldn't help but be comforted by the words. He was right, it was the four of them against the world, nothing would change that. 

* * *

Dewey wasn't the best at school, Louie wasn't either but Dewey was worse. His unableness to sit still had only got worse with age and there was nothing he could do about it. And he also had trouble remembering a lot of things; those two things combined made him a teacher's worst nightmare. But even still, Donald was there every day helping him no matter how long it took. 

Dewey thought he was the best. 

Today in particular was a rough day, for both of them. And Dewey could tell as soon as his Uncle walked in the door, and so could his brothers. They asked him what happened and he responded with only one word, 

"Traffic." 

"Wow, that's got be a- horrible thing to drive through." Dewey gave a phony smile while his brothers snickered. He glared at them as he hoped his Uncle didn't notice his slip up, but the only thing he seemed to notice was that Dewey's homework was still on the living room table, completely untouched. Dewey opened his mouth to explain then shut it. It was pretty obvious by now what the explanation was, it was too hard. 

"You don't have to help me with it today, Huey can." He said instead, his Uncle had had a hard day, he didn't want to make it worse. Donald absentmindedly nodded and walked to the kitchen but Huey looked at him and quietly whispered, 

"I already tried to help you, what are you gonna do now?" 

Dewey shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not asking Uncle Donald for help, he's exhausted." He ended up choosing to just leave the homework undone and worry about the consequences tomorrow. Expect that didn't work when you had a brother like Huey. And so he instead decided to try to do it on his own. He was unsuccessful. 

"Dewey, what are you still doing up?" Donald asked him after he noticed him in the living room, he had been so sure he'd sent the boys to bed. It was a school night after all, he was pretty sure it was, it had been a _long_ day. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dewey assured him. "I'm just finishing these last couple of problems then I'm off to bed. So no need to stay up any longer and make yourself more exhausted!" Donald looked at him unimpressed and scanned the paper to see there were a lot more than a couple of problems left. 

He sighed, "Dewey, do you need help?" 

"No, I can do it! Go to bed, Uncle Donald, I'm fine. I'm really fine..." He trailed off as he tried not to cry, it was just so hard, why did school have to be so hard?! Donald quickly gathered him in a hug as he let his tears go. His Uncle had always made him safe and comforted, even without saying anything. He cried for a few minutes before he got it all out and leaned against his Uncle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up like this." 

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I can get some sleep later, you need me right now." 

"But you've had such a long day, I don't wanna make it longer." Dewey protested. Donald rubbed his arm comfortingly, 

"Yes, I have had a long day but it sounds like you have too. You could've told me you needed help earlier, I would've been happy to do it, even if I'm exhausted. I'm glad you want to let me rest but you three come before that. I'll be okay, will you?" Dewey nodded, he felt a lot better after crying. "I know this stuff's hard, I want to help you with it, okay? I want you to be able to get it, anytime you need help all you have to do is say something and I'll do it, no matter what. But for tonight, let's get you to bed, one missing homework assignment isn't gonna kill you, but let's not make it a habit, okay? Tomorrow you have to do it." 

Dewey nodded and let out a yawn. The two of them made their way to the boys' room, where Huey and Louie quickly acted like they were asleep as soon as they walked in. Donald decided to let them and helped Dewey into his bed. He pressed a kissed to his head as he drifted off then did the same to his other boys. After that he went to leave and quietly told them to get some rest. 

They were out as soon as he closed the door. 

* * *

Mother’s Day had always been hard, for all four of them. It was the one holiday Donald tried to celebrate but never could. He stopped trying years ago. Instead it was spent doing everything he could to keep the boys from realizing what day it was. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. This was one of the years it didn't. 

Those years were the hardest. If they couldn't forget about it he couldn't forget about it, and he really wanted to forget about it. 

Each of them got a certain way when they realized it: Huey got agitated, Dewey got more restless than usual, and Louie got real quiet, scarily quiet. And Donald tried to help them, he did, but this day was so hard for him. He could barely help himself. Even after eight years, he still couldn't help himself. It never got any easier and he didn't think it ever would. But how could it? He had lost a part of himself, the boys had lost their mother, that would never be easy to deal with. 

But at least he wasn't alone. 

And with that in mind, he went to find his boys. 

They ended up being on the deck of the houseboat which really didn't surprise him, that was where they had always gone when something was upsetting them. He sat next to them and drew them in his arms, "I know this isn't easy, and I won't lie and say that it gets easier eventually, but I'm here and you have each other. As long as we have that we can get through anything." 

"Why did she leave us?" Louie asked in a small voice. And Donald wasn't surprised he was the one who asked, in a lot of ways Louie was the most sensitive about her. 

"I wish I knew kiddo, I really wish I knew." 

* * *

As well as the boys got along there were still moments when they didn't. It was usually Huey and Dewey that got at it, they all hated arguing with each other and since that was always the last thing Louie wanted they hardly did it with him. But they themselves? Managed to get into it a lot more than they really wanted. And it was never pretty. Which is why they were usually separated the moment it started. But this time they weren't in time, which meant something horrible got said. And retaliated. 

The whole room froze as soon as the words left Dewey's beak and he quickly scrambled to take them back. "I- I didn't mean it, Huey, I swear I didn't!" In a moment the fight was forgotten, the only thing that mattered was those awful _awful_ words. The forbidden words.

_I hate you._

Huey glared at him and rushed to their room as Dewey looked at the other two distraughtly, how could he have said that? Louie went after their brother without a word but his Uncle just sighed and shook his head. 

"Wait for him to calm down a bit and you two can talk this out. Dewey, I know you didn't mean to say it, and I know that you know that it wasn't okay to say it but you _can't_ let arguments cloud your judgment like that. You have a lot you need to think about." Donald said sternly. 

Dewey looked down, "I know." 

Huey fought the urge to angrily start yelling, knowing it would just make Louie upset and flopped down in their beanbag chair. He felt movement next to him and moved his head to Louie's lap. How could Dewey say something like that? How could he say something like that? 'I don't need you.', of course he needed his brothers! This was definitely their worst argument. 

"He didn't mean it, you didn't mean it, it was just a dumb fight. You'll get past this, I know you will." Huey tried to smile but found he couldn't. He was just too upset. And he wasn't sure if Louie was right this time. 

"Lou... I wanna believe you, but you just don't say those things to the people you care about." 

"But you care about each other, so you'll be able to work it out." Louie counteracted. "You _have_ to." He added on as tears formed in his eyes. Huey's face softened and he sat up, hugging his brother close to him as he did so. He wanted to work it out, for everyone's sakes, but it wouldn't be easy. They both messed up big time. But they weren't gonna fix it by being apart. 

And with that in mind he made his way back to the living room, where only his Uncle was. "Where's Dewey?" 

"Outside." Huey nodded and went to find him as the other two watched after him worriedly. They were really hoping they could fix this. 

The view from the deck of the houseboat was really peaceful, Dewey thought, ironically peaceful. How could it be so nice out there when inside was so unpleasant? It was like nature was mocking him or something. He was broken out of his thoughts by the door creaking open and wasn't sure who he'd prefer for it to be. It turned out to be Huey, he could immediately after he sat next to him. 

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and let out a small laugh then looked away again. Dewey tried not to cry. 

"I should've never said that, Huey. I don't, okay, I _couldn't_. You're my brother, you're one of my favorite people in the entire world. It was just, with everything being said, it just, came out. But it shouldn't have, I'm _so_ sorry." 

It took Huey a minute to say something and the longer he was silent the more worried Dewey got that he didn't forgive him. "I shouldn't have said what I said either, I _do_ need you, so much. I'd be lost without you, Louie, and Uncle Donald. I let my temper get the best of me, again, it's something I'm trying to work on."

"I know." Dewey gently interrupted. 

"Even still, you didn't deserve that. You're the best immediate younger brother I could ask for, I'm sorry too." And their Uncle had always told them they didn't have to forgive people just cause they said sorry, and it definitely wasn't enough this time, but they still did. They still had things to work on, but for this moment, sorry was enough. The rest could be worked out later. 

* * *

The boys were good a lot of things individually, but together they were practically unstoppable. Especially when it came to schemes. They didn't do it too often, only when they deemed necessary. This was one of those times. 

The thing they hated most was when someone messed with them, and right now someone was doing just that. The bullies over the years had gotten more creative, but so had they. Dewey and Louie were currently in the triplets' room coming up with a plan to deal with their current bully when Huey walked in. He could immediately tell by the way they were sitting on Louie's bed that they were up to something, he wanted in. 

Then he heard the plan and decided otherwise. "It's foolproof!" Louie told him as they finished explaining. 

"And we're just the fools to prove it!" And Huey loved his brothers, he did, but sometimes they were real idiots. He knew what he had to do. 

"I'm in." 

They looked at him, "Really?" 

"I don't wanna do it but someone has to keep you two from getting yourselves killed." Besides, they had a point of this guy continuing to bully them. He wouldn't stop until something was done about it, and the teachers weren't going to. Their Uncle would've, but his work already had him stressed, they didn't want to add to it. 

"That's fair." 

The three of them spent the rest of the day planning, trying to make it as foolproof as possible. They ended up being successful in that endeavor, and in keeping it to themselves. But it was a while before they really put into action, Dewey and Louie forgetting about it after a few days and Huey not wanting to remind them, for wanting them to not to get hurt reasons. It wasn't until the bully started up again that they did anything. Which included having to come up with a new plan since they forgot the last one. From what Huey remembered of it it wasn't a lot better than the last one but it was the one they had nonetheless. 

And the one they did the next day before two of them could forget about it again. 

The week of detention they got was worth it. 

* * *

Halloween was an eventful time on the houseboat, it was really the only holiday Donald went all out for, it being his favorite and all. The four of them would make a day out of decorating the houseboat and putting the boys' costumes together. How good in quality all of it was depended on how good of a job Donald had at the time but the boys liked it nonetheless. They especially liked all the candy they got to eat on the actual day.

But there was a part of Halloween that was lesser known in the Duck household and Dewey really wanted to change that. "Boys, it's Halloween time you know what that means!" He announced as he walked into their room. 

"Free candy?" Louie asked without looking up from his phone. 

"Costumes?"

"Scary movies we aren't supposed to watch!"

Huey instantly shot that down, "No no no no you remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"I still have nightmares." Louie said with a faraway look. Okay, so maybe they had tried this before, and maybe it didn't end the best way but they were older now! They could definitely handle it. 

They couldn't handle it. Five minutes into the movie all of them had freaked out and ran to find their Uncle. Donald sighed when he saw them, you'd think they'd learn from last year. Needless to say, all the scary movies in the houseboat ended up being locked away, in a way he was sure was impossible to break into.

* * *

When Donald sighed the boys up to be Junior Woodchucks he hadn't been expecting two of them to drop out after not even a day, but it wasn't that surprising. He was glad Huey liked it though. 

Huey did more than liked it, he took to it so naturally that by the end of the first week he was already almost a quarter through the badge list. It impressed all of his scoutmasters but made him get teased by his brothers, he didn't mind though, he was having too much fun to pay it too much attention. The only thing he didn't like about the Junior Woodchucks was the fact that he was doing it alone. It was the first time he was doing something on his own, he and his brothers had always done everything together up until that point. 

It was weird. 

But he guessed it was bound to happen sometime, they couldn't always do everything together. He just wished_ someone_ there would want to be his friend. They all thought he was a try-hard though, and no one wanted to be friends with a try-hard. Which is why he kept trying to convince his brothers to come back, it would be more fun if they were there is what he said. And while that wasn't untrue, it wasn't the whole truth. But they wouldn't have it. They knew something more was going on. 

Because of course they did, they always had before. 

"None of them like me." He admitted to them after they kept asking about it. "They think I'm too 'try-hard' or whatever. I know you guys didn't like it and I don't wanna force you to do anything, I just wish at least _one_ of them liked me." 

"It's their loss." Louie coolly replied. 

"Do you want us to fight them?" Dewey fiercely asked at the same time. Huey smiled at both of them. 

"I love you guys." 

* * *

Louie was sensitive, that much had always been obvious, which is why Donald had to tread carefully whenever he got in trouble. His teachers, however, did not tread carefully, they regarded him just as they did any other student. And that was why he was in the situation he was in now. Louie had a habit of talking back when he really shouldn't, especially in class, and his teachers really didn't like that.

Yelling never worked with Louie, he either got defensive or cried, neither were favorable. But no other adult besides Donald took the time to get to know that. They just didn't care, and that made his blood boil. Thankfully his brothers did but they usually got detention for it and that made Louie feel even worse. Even if he didn't admit it. Donald knew his boys well and also knew that Louie wouldn't feel better until he talked. But getting him to actually talk was easier said than done. 

Not this time apparently. 

As soon as they got into the houseboat he was venting his frustrations and Donald quickly but subtly sent his brothers away when he noticed the telltale signs of him about to start crying. They protested, because of course they protested, but he knew that it was best if they weren't there. Louie had a hard time letting people see him vulnerable, his brothers most of all. But Donald had always been an exception to that, but he could always tell when needed to be vulnerable anyway. That probably had something to do with it. 

"I don't get it, I didn't do anything and she just yelled at me! None of the teachers like us, it's not fair!" And Donald had heard the teachers use the term 'problem children' before but he didn't think it was this bad. He knew Louie was telling the truth this time, that he hadn't actually done anything. And knew the teacher that had yelled at him this time was a particularly awful one. This whole school was against his boys, just because they were different. Louie was right, it _wasn't_ fair. 

Louie continued ranting, not noticing his Uncle deep in thought and came upon a thought that made him want to cry, "What did we do?" He quietly asked. He was quickly wrapped into a hug by his Uncle and instantly sunk into his arms. He hated that he had to go through this, he hated that his brothers had to go through this, there had to be a reason for it. They had to have done _something_. 

"Nothing, you three did absolutely _nothing_. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's not your fault, Uncle Donald." Louie made sure to let him know. He knew his Uncle had been fighting so hard for them, he could hear the phone calls late at night when he was supposed to be asleep. The people at their school just sucked. "It's just hard, having to deal with them five days a week. But we can do it, promise." 

"You shouldn't have to. Look, I'll figure something out, okay? This, this isn't okay, things like today shouldn't happen. You're only nine, Louie, you shouldn't have to be dealing with things like this." 

Louie thought for a second, "Then it's a good thing I have my family." He turned to his Uncle and smiled at him. Donald smiled back at him but inwardly the wheels in his head were turning, there had to be some sort of solution to this. And Louie was thinking the same thing. 

* * *

Donald's solution to the whole thing was looking into different schools, even different cities, there was no real reason for them to stay in Duckburg. That just meant there was more chance of... finding them. He found some that he thought were promising but wasn't going to make a decision without the boys, who were currently asleep. He should've been asleep too, it was almost midnight, but this was the only time he could really look into it. Unfortunately. 

He bit back a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, he _really_ should be asleep especially since he had another long day of work the next day. It wasn't like he could make a final decision tonight anyway. Even if he was willing to make it without the boys, he wasn't, it probably would've been influenced by his sleep deprivation. And that would not be good. He didn't make good decisions when he was tired. But really, who did?

With all of that in mind he chose to turn in for the night. But before he did he went to check on the boys and found them soundly asleep in their beds, he fondly smiled at them then quietly closed the door. It was comforting to know they could still get a good amount of sleep during all this, like maybe it wasn't extremely affecting them. He knew it was, he knew without them telling him that it was, but he was glad it wasn't hindering their sleep too much. He wished he could say the same for himself. His hammock sounded divine right now, he only hoped he would be able to actually fall asleep. 

As soon as he climbed in and closed his eyes he heard his door open and knew it was his boys, so much for them getting a good amount of sleep. They clambered in the hammock and cuddled up next to him. He waited to see if it would hold their weight before relaxing. After a few minutes their breathing evened out and his followed shortly after, he slept a lot better than he had in a while. 

In the end he just decided to keep them in Duckburg and look for another school there, it was home after all. 

* * *

One of the triplets' favorite things to do was go to Funzo's, they had just recently been allowed to by their Uncle and had already fallen in love with it. It wasn't often they could though, since getting in costed money and they admittedly had not a lot of it. But when they could, they jumped at the chance. Even if one of them was, unknown to the others, in a less than a good mood. 

Which would end up coming back to bite him. 

The walk there was fine, it wasn't until they got in that things started to go south. One minute the three of them were peacefully talking about something and the next Huey, who was the one in the bad mood, was lashing out at Louie. He walked away with a huff after he finished as his brothers raised their eyebrows at each other. And normally Louie would've gotten upset, but he knew it was just cause Huey was in a bad mood. Though he didn't know why. 

The two of them decided to leave him alone for a while to calm down while they went to play games. "Think it's been long enough now." Dewey said after some time. Louie nodded and walked over to Huey; he looked up and his face softened when he caught sight of Louie.

"Louie-" 

Louie held a hand up, "I don't want an apology I want to know what's wrong."

"I don't know. You may not want an apology but you deserve one, I'm sorry." He had to make sure Louie knew that, he always hated when he lashed out at his brothers. But Louie only caught one thing, 

"You don't know what's wrong?" He already knew Huey was sorry, he knew he was sorry the moment he lashed out. He was more concerned about what was wrong with him. 

"It's just one of those days I guess. I should've just stayed home, I'm no fun like this." Louie sighed and sat next to him. 

"That's true, but it's just cause we don't like when you're upset. You could've said something, we didn't _have_ to come today. It's no fun when one of us is in a bad mood." And Huey knew he was right, but he didn't know why he didn't say anything. It certainly would have been easier, maybe he just didn't want to make them stay home. They had been looking forward to this all week, but so had he. He just had to cheer himself up. 

And he knew the best way to do that. "You're right, it is no fun when one of us is in a bad mood. Come on, let's go find Dewey." He got up and held out a hand for his brother who smiled and took it. Being around his brothers would put him in a better mood, he was sure of it. They were the best at cheering him up after all. 

* * *

The first ten years of the boys' lives had been, well there wasn't one word to describe it. It had been so many things, good and bad, for all of them. But through it all one thing remained, they stayed together. No amount of fights or disagreements could ever change that. Because for as many arguments there'd been there was just as much peace. As awful as things could get they could also be amazing. The bad was worth the good, cause the good was incredible and wonderful and just so worth everything else. The good was family. 

And so was the bad. And there were times where the bad outweighed the good but they were still there. Still unwilling to leave. Cause that's what family did, they stuck by each other no matter what. They were there for each other no matter what. If they didn't have family what did they have? Donald would still be wallowing over Della and who knows what would've happened to the boys. They were better off together and no matter what happened they would always believe that. 

No one would ever understand the boys like Donald did and no one would ever make Donald as happy as the boys did. The experiences they had for the past ten years ensured that. What they went through was stuff they would never go through with anyone else, and they were so glad to go through it together. All of it. 

Life on the houseboat could be hard, but at least they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, there it is, the longest one-shot I've ever written! This took a long time so I would really appreciate if you guys let me know what you thought. And left kudos, kudos are always great! Thank you for taking the time to read all of this, love you guys!!


End file.
